


Take It Out

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Choking, Degradation, Facials, Good Boy Kink, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, PWP, bootlicking, but... not boots, porn without plot/plot what plot, princess kink?, sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You know, you can take it out on me, if you want to.”“Maybe someday, Kev.”
Relationships: CallMeKevin/RTGame, Daniel Condren/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90





	Take It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Do not put this anywhere near Kevin or Daniel, please. Also, please stop asking them to read fanfiction on their channels. <333
> 
> Vaguely inspired by the “cmrt prompts & thoughts” by harx <3 no particular prompt was used, but they deserve a little shoutout for fueling my thoughts to run wild.

It was a recurring thing; Dan would be in a bad mood, whether that be angry or frustrated and for whatever reason, and Kevin would beam at him and say, “You know, you can take it out on me, if you want to.”

Dan’s first response was, “What? Why would I do that?” and, eventually, the more they had that conversation, it became, “Not today, Kevin.”

Kevin never seemed bothered by Dan’s refusal, and when Dan had pressed him further on the subject, Kevin’s only response was, “I just want to be a good boy for you, that’s all,” with a threateningly innocent look in his eyes.

Dan said that he didn’t want to hurt him. Kevin, on the other hand, insisted that he would love every second of being hurt, as long as Dan was the one hurting him. Still, Dan brushed him off with a “Maybe someday, Kev,” and ignored the discomfort in his jeans.

Kevin just smiled.

-

It was obvious that Dan was in a bad mood as soon as he woke up that morning. He had gotten up and, instead of helping Kevin make breakfast, as usual, made a glass of water and went back to bed. Kevin tried to bring him breakfast, but Dan only mumbled that he wasn’t hungry (although he did accept a cup of coffee). 

He spent the day at his work desk, replying to emails and swearing under his breath. By the time he was meant to stream, he was tired and irritated and just wanted to be left alone.

Like clockwork, the twitch chat was being obnoxious— it couldn’t have gone any other way. Kevin lurked on Dan’s stream until Dan gave up and ended the livestream on the premise of not feeling well. The video cut out abruptly, and the entire house was filled with an unsettling silence.

Before Kevin could worry too much, he got a text from Dan:

_Come here. Right now._

He swallowed. 

He shuffled to Dan’s work room, standing in the doorway meekly, with his hands clasped in front of him. 

Dan was slouched in his computer chair, head resting in his hand, looking tired and bored. White button up shirt (the top buttons undone), black dress pants, black dress shoes. He looked so disheveled and yet so immaculate. So incredibly handsome. Kevin felt the blush creeping onto his face.

Dan snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor in front of him. 

“Kneel.”

Kevin sucked in a breath. Had he heard right?

“Oh… Huh?”

“I said get on your fucking knees.”

Kevin dropped to his knees in front of Dan as he was told, automatically, it seemed. His body was running on autopilot— he knew the rules. He didn’t say a word as Dan touched his face slowly, meticulously, as if he’d never seen Kevin before and was trying to take in as many details as possible. Then he pushed his thumb into Kevin’s mouth and said, “Suck.”

Kevin complied, letting his eyes flutter shut as he methodically bobbed his head, tasting Dan’s flesh on his tongue, sweet and soft. Hesitantly, he brought his hands up to hold Dan’s wrist, using it for leverage as he sucked Dan’s finger as if it were his cock. He cracked his eyes to get a glimpse at Dan, and, noticing he was hard, Kevin moaned around the digit in his mouth.

Dan grabbed his face, roughly, forcing Kevin to look up at him with wide, dumb eyes. He scoffed and took his hand away, leaving Kevin looking lost and stupid.

“Did you just moan?”

Kevin panicked and shook his head. 

Dan slapped him across the face. He cried out in pain, cradling his cheek in his hands with a pathetic whimper. He felt his cock twitch in his sweatpants.

“Don’t lie to me, and speak when you’re spoken to.”

Kevin suppressed the whine that was rising in his throat and said, “Yes sir, I moaned.”

Dan leaned back in his chair and smiled. “That’s pathetic, Kevin. Shine my shoes.”

Kevin didn’t hesitate, dipping down to lick the leather of Dan’s nice dress shoes. His sense of dignity was gone, his brain so deep into this headspace that the concept of it was completely foreign. All he knew was Dan was in charge, and he would do anything to please him, including lick his shoes while drooling like an idiot. Dan pushed the toe of his shoe further into Kevin’s eager mouth, and Kevin stifled a whimper.

Dan watched him with a bored expression, even when he noticed the flush on Kevin’s face and the way his erection strained against his pants. 

He kicked Kevin off and told him to blow him. 

Kevin hurried to do just that, fumbling with Dan’s belt until he was able to get his cock out. He moaned as he took him in his mouth, eyes closed when he heard Dan’s breath hitch. Dan’s moans were so pretty, he thought. Even littered with swears and dirty talk they were angelic. Even when he called Kevin a slut, a whore, a fuck toy… his voice was beautiful. Heavenly, even.

Dan grabbed his hair and started fucking his mouth.

Kevin gagged and moaned, tears in his eyes, letting Dan do as he pleased. When Dan pulled out, there was a massive smile on Kevin’s face and in his eyes, glazed over with need, drool all over his cheeks and chin.

“You’re pathetic,” Dan spat.

“I know, sir.”

“You’re a pathetic little whore, is what you are. And what are you good for?”

Kevin’s cock was throbbing, and he could feel his heart hammering in his chest, that stupid smile still on his face.

“Being used, sir?”

“That’s right. I’m gonna fuck you now.”

“Thank you, sir.”

It was punctuated by Dan spitting in Kevin’s face, earning a whine in return, the saliva dripping down Kevin’s cheek and onto his pants. Dan motioned to his desk and Kevin obediently bent over it.

His face… Dan wished he could have filmed it. When he slid in, the look of sheer euphoria on Kevin’s face, his disgustingly salacious smile not breaking as he moaned, and whimpered, and repeated “Thank you, sir… Thank you, sir…” like a mantra, with his arms trembling so hard that Dan held him up to keep him from smashing his nose into the desk. Dan grabbed him by the hair and started fucking him and, goddamn, this man… he was a babbling mess of screams and bastardizations of Dan’s name.

Dan leaned over him and shoved his fingers into Kevin’s mouth, muffling his vocalizations and making drool pool past his lips. Dan wiped his fingers all over his face and grabbed him by the neck, laughing.

“Does it feel good, princess?”

Oh god. His voice. It was husky and low, and he’d be damned if he said he’d previously knew Dan could sound so fucking hot.

It took every muscle in Kevin’s body and an embarrassing amount of focus to choke out, “Yes, sir,” and even then it was still a half-sob.

Dan’s movements were becoming irregular and sharp, and the best that Kevin could do to communicate what he wanted was whimper, “Face? My face?”

Somehow, Dan understood him, and practically threw him onto the floor, his fist knotted in Kevin’s hair as he finished on his face. Kevin was smiling that stupid smile again, his mouth open and tongue out, waiting, and Dan could’ve sworn, through the haze of his orgasm, that he heard him giggle.

Very little cum actually made it into Kevin’s mouth, so Dan gently wiped it from his cheek and chin, and let Kevin suck it off his fingers. Kevin sucked on his fingers a little longer than necessary, but god, if it wasn’t hot.

Dan crashed into his computer chair and, when he saw Kevin still kneeling there, looking at him with those stupid eyes, he said, “You’re so cute. Come sit on my lap and let me touch you.”

Kevin made what could only be described as a noise of joy, and straddled Dan’s lap. Dan began to jerk him off, painfully slow, and it wasn’t long before Kevin was reduced to a whimpering, begging mess. Dan watched his pretty face, flushed a delicate pink color, and the way he bit his lip when Dan sped up. 

“Do you wanna cum, princess?”

“Yes, sir,” was the sobbed reply. “Yes, sir, please, please, sir, please, please, please…”

Kevin was properly crying now, along with fragile, whimpered moans. Dan could’ve sat there all night, just like that. 

Finally, Dan said, “Cum for me,” and, god, Kevin did, sobbing and screaming “Thank you, sir,” and pulling Dan’s hair.

Kevin spilled onto Dan’s nice shirt, and when he had calmed down from his orgasm, Dan guided him back onto his knees and made him lick it up. Kevin did so happily, an aloof grin on his face while he cleaned up his mess. Dan watched him, petting his hair and calling him a good boy.

Kevin smiled up at him and asked, “I’m a good boy?”

Dan was initially taken aback by this, but after a pause, he smiled back.

“Of course. You’re a very good boy.”

He didn’t expect the squeal of delight or the crushing hug that came after, but it was very much welcome.


End file.
